The invention relates to a method for inspecting medical ampuls for dimensional accuracy, wherein the ampuls are held in a horizontal position on a conveying device and are moved in cycles through an inspection station.
Medical ampuls must meet high demands for dimensional accuracy since the quantity filled into them is not measured when the ampuls are filled. Instead, it is assumed that if they are filled to a predetermined fill marker the desired fill level is accurately attained. The fill quantities are generally relatively small, so small dimensional fluctuations signify relatively great changes in the fill quantity. This leads to a correspondingly great fluctuation in the pharmacologically effective dosage for administration of the medications packaged in the ampuls.